Complicated
by Sofia3sh
Summary: UPDATEDNot a song ficand not your typical OC! RukawaocSendoh; A new tranfer goes to Shohoku and Seems to flirt a lot. She also seems to cause a lot of Trouble. and has a have more teamwork,she tries to stop Rukawa and Sakuragi from fighting but doesn't i
1. Prologue 1

Hi! Sofia/3sh here! This is my first ever SD fanfic! Hope you like it.since I'm always stuck to writing HP fics.. "-_-"  
  
Disclaimer: I never own Slam dunk! It was never mine! And never will be mine! And that's a fact!  
Complicated  
  
By: Sofia/3sh  
It was morning,Maki went to the airport to meet his cousin who was half-American. Together with his old schoolmates Nobunaga and Jin (The setting here is that Maki's going to be in college and the rest will be in their second or third year of high school). They didn't mind going with him since they're not going to be seeing each other soon. Then Nobunaga started to get impatient.  
  
"Oi, Maki when is this oh, so called cousin of yours gonna arrive? I'm getting board here!" Nobunaga said impatiently.  
  
" Stop complaining, you baka! I'm sure she'll be here anytime by now." said Maki.  
  
" Hey Maki, by any chance.do you know what she looks like?" asked Jin.  
  
" Well, I'm not sure.my aunt told me that she changed and told us that she was going to arrive all of a sudden. She told us that it was gonna be a surprise for my grandparents. That's why they couldn't send a picture of her." Said Maki.  
  
" Flight number 9 has arrived." Was announced.  
  
"That's her plane, C'mon let's look for her she called me a while ago and told me her attire so we could find her. She said she's wearing a cap (not a baseball cap. It's like the one that Jennifer Lopez was wearing in the video "Jenny From the block"), a tanktop, short pants, black boots and a jacket.and remember she has brown hair with 2 pairs of highlights of blonde. And also remember, her name is Dawn Leonhart (I know, I know it's the surname of Squall but I can't think of anything else!). Just call me at my mobilephone when you find her." said Maki while splitting up with the two.  
  
After an hour when Maki went to get a drink at the vending machine, since he got tired of trying to find his cousin. When he got back with the search, a girl suddenly bumped at Maki. She probably wasn't looking where she was going. She had brown hair with 2 pairs of blonde highlights.everything Maki described.  
  
"Owww.sorry! I didn't mean to." When she looked at Maki she said "Maki? Is that you?" she said with a sweet smile yet showing a little curiosity.  
  
" Yeah, it's me Dawn." Then suddenly Nobunaga suddenly interrupted with Jin standing behin Nobunaga's back. And Nobunaga said " Oi Maki, so you finally found her." He said and thought " she 's kinda cute yet she's also hot!"  
  
"Yeah.I really had a hard time finding her." Said Maki then drank his soda.  
  
" Hehehe.didn't you notice I was behind your back every time you try to look for me." She said with a smirk.  
  
" What?!" Maki shouted and since Maki was drinking his soda, the soda came out of his nose.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!" the three laughed. Well, except for Maki ofcorse.  
  
" I was just kidding, cuz.but you should've seen yourself! It was hilarious!" She said while drying her tears of laughter.  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I guess you have to deal with your cousin the prankster." Said trying not to laugh.  
  
" I am not a prankster!" Said Dawn.  
  
"Yes you are!" Said Nobunaga.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
They began to name names.  
  
"Wild monkey!" said Dawn.  
  
"Bakeru!" Said Nobunaga.  
  
"Akuryu!"  
  
"Do'aho!"  
  
"Youkai!"  
  
"Gaki!"  
  
"Enough with this, let's just get on with what's suppose to be done." Said Maki interrupting their duel.  
  
"You two looked like siblings a while ago" said Jin.  
  
"I was never related to a gaki." Said nobunaga sticking his tongue out.  
  
"And I was never related to a akuryu(it means evil spirit)." She said mockingly.  
  
Then they went back to Maki's house. Since that's where she's gonna stay.  
  
"So, Leonhart-san where are you going to study?" said Jin.  
  
" Please drop the formalities just call me Dawn. I was thinking about going to Shohoku. I saw the school when I went here 2 years ago." She said smiling sweetly.  
  
"I remember that the time you wandered off when we went to the mall and wen outside to explore and got hit by a bicycle?" Maki asked trying to remember more..  
  
"Shut Up! Don't remind me that! The guy who was riding the bike was a jerk! Aghhrrrrr! Dammit! You made me remember! Now I'm back to square one!" She said getting ballistic.  
  
"I got back at you." Maki said smirking.  
  
"Whatever, old man." She said teasingly. "Just kidding"  
  
" Well we better get going now." Said Jin.  
  
" Yeah seeya Maki. Seeya Gaki!  
  
Then after that Maki took Dawn to their grandparents.  
  
To be continued.  
Well hope you liked it! Reviewers please! No flames! I'm not going to continue if no one reviews! Okay! Ja~  
  
Next chappie: The So Called Jerk 


	2. Prologue 2

* * *

Hey...I'm back sorry for the 2 years update...lolx sorry...I was on writer's block and had to read my fic again...God! I made mistakes in the first one dont worry I'll check this time a'right?- Well off to the fic...dont need disclaimers since everyone knows that I DONT OWN SLAM DUNK! nuff said! Hehe!- 

* * *

Desert Star: Yup... JUst did sorry bout the super late update...

Hume: Ok...I'll try to make it funnier...they'll be coming soon at athe first Chapter. I'll try to use most of them.

Flowing River: Thanks I did read it before It's cool.

Dark Princess Hime: Sure did already... thanks by the way..

Kishi Seta: Yeah tell me about it I mostly fnd the typical ones like the cliched type...:pYou'll find out here though there'll still be why's and how's which will be revealed as the fic goes on

**

* * *

**

** -Prologue 2-**

Maki drove Dawn to their grandparents' mansion which was at some village which was well guarded. When they got there Maki parked his car and escorted Dawn inside the mansion at the living room where their grandparents awaits them. When they set foot in the mansion it had a chandelier made out of crystals, and expensive paintings were hanged at the white wallpapered wall. The maids were pretty busy cleaning since everyone's have been sweep from top to bottom. Both Dawn and Maki took the habit of taking their time. As Maki had questions running through his mind.

"Ne, Dawn...Tell me why again you want to study here instead of the States?" Maki asked his cousin as they walk and stopped in front of the livingroom's door.

She rolls her eyes "Duh...I hate it there why does people think the States is sooo cool just because they act cool and speak english fluently...I know it's part of my heritage but to tell you the truth it sucks! And I moved here since I cant even move an inch there mom's too uptight she doesnt want me to do anything-" Before she says anything, the door was opened by their grandmother.

Their grandmother looked a little young for her age since hair was dyed brown and was in a bun. She was wearing a lavander suit and a white skirt that went below her knees and ofcourse with stockings and lavander shoes. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was tapping her left foot and said "You two misfits do know that I can hear your voices a few meters away since I'm only old not deaf right? You two shouldn't keep your seniors waitng, you both could've at least excused yourselves." as she raised her left eyebrow.

"I'm sorry nana(it's what they call their grandmoter) ...But-" Maki cut her off. i_ 'Why does people seem to love cutting me off?'_ she thought. And she mentally made an annoyed face with a vein popping out.

"I apologize nana, I was the one who stopped for a conversation." he apologized.

Their grandmother smiles and says "It's fine dear know sit down before your tea gets old." they both nod and took a sit at the white sofa as their grandfather sits at his favoite arm chair their grandmother next to Dawn.

"Dawn, You were suppose to study at your cousin, Shinichi's school Kainan, but the fact that you spreaded your malice at the school you had been banned to step foot at that school at any cost. so I decided to put you in Shoyo High. Which I heard also the son of one top 3's companies Japan, Kenji Fujima is studying, it'll also do great for our company." says their grandfather.

Dawn disagreed"Grandpa, I was thinking of studying in Shohoku high. I think it'll be more fun there and at least I could go to a normal school!" as Maki massages his head.

_'Dawn c'mon dont argue with gramps yu know he has a bad temper'_ thought Maki.

"No, you will do as I say and study an Shoyo whether you like it or not you will have to do some good for the damage you caused for our family name two years ago!" said the old man, his temper rising.

"Grandpa if you make me study their I'd cause trouble again and make us look that bad again, so pleeease make study in Shohoku and I'll try to not cause more trouble again I swear..." she says as she does the puppy dog eyes.

Their grandfather sighs "fine but you better keep your word. If I ever I will hear about you getting kicked out of school like you did when you did at the 10th grade,imagine you were graduating Jumior High. You will immediatly to be sent either to a bording or military school back at the States. Is that understood?" he asks.

"Yes sir!" she smiles and salutes playfully and hugs her grandfather "thank you!"

"I'll call Shohoku high for her enrollment. and I'll also call one of the best condominiums in town that Iknow of that's near to her school, to get a unit ready for her since she will. So Dawn, you better get some thing you want for your room too. help her with that Shinichi dear will you?" the sweet old woman smiles and calls the butler to ring both up.

As soon all the calls were done her grandmother gives her a peice of paper that had the address of the condominium. Then she says "sweetie I also called a housekeeper for you so you would have more time for yourself and your homework. And you'll get your uniform on Tuesday" she smiles as Dawn gives her thanks and hugs her grandmother.

"Okay we gotta go Dawn we have a lot of things to do." says Maki as Dawn nods and both says their goodbyes.

They went to the mall and bought bedsheets, posters, cabinets, desks and such. Most of them will be just delivered to the condominium. They first ate a snack at Mcdonalds before going to the condominium...

"So what's your reason for staying here" maki asked Dawn.

"One, I cant have any fun and party there with mom and dad around. two,when I'm here I'm free, Three, I really dont like most people at the states that much they could be either cheeky, rude, egoistic, dumb, ditzy or trying hards...Ugh! I have lot of reasons! "

"That bad huh? But other people just love it there..." he says.

"I really just love it here maybe I'm just too highly nationalistic but for real...since I had planted most of my best childhood memories here, I'd also like to continue the rest here...I just said here in the same end did I?"

"Yup" he replies.

"Oh yeah that reminds me..do you know anyone by the name of Akira?" she asks her cousin

"hmmm...what's his last name?" her cousin asks curiously.

" hmmm...I forgot"she says and stuck her tongue out whle smiling.

"describe him...maybe I can relate..." he says

She thinks of it and replies "hmmm...I dunno...we were young that time...hmmmm... but he was cute, friendly, energetic...wait did I just describe a dog?" they both laugh.

"Well no clue then maybe he changed now the fact that you knew him when you were still a little girl." he says

"...yeah...maybe...hahaha...a dog..." they both a laughed again and left.

Then they arrive at the condominium and to her unit as Maki helps Dawn with her things. Much to their suprise everything was in place since the housekeeper was in there. She was a middle aged woman with light brown hair which was pulled up in a bun and was wearing a pink long sleeved blouse and a gray skirt.

The middle aged woman approaches Dawn "Hi I'm Mrs. Kazuya Ritsuko your house keeper, just calle me Ritsuko and you must be Ms. Dawn." she says while smiling.

Dawn smiles "Oh just call me Dawn and this is my cousin Maki Shinichi" she introduces Maki and Maki bows.

"Hello just call me Shinichi" he smiles then he faces Dawn "oh I gotta go back to my dorm well see yah and take care...It was nice meeting you Mrs. Kazuya!" he then leaves.

Then Dawn unpacked her things decided to decorat her home. And took a hot bath since she needed to relax. After 30 minutes she got up and put on her pajamas which was only a big puchako puchako T-shirt which was until above her knee.

She got out of the bathroom and told Ritsuko "Well, goodnight, I gotta take rest I still have jetlag I'll decorate and buy my school stuff tomorrow okay?" she smilesthen covers her mouth as she yawns

" Goodnight dear, sleeptight." the woman sweetly smiles at her and took care the rest as Dawn walks to he room and drifts to dreamland to wear off jetlag.

**-end of prologue- **

**

* * *

**

At least my writing improved dont you guys think so? It took me 2 years of role playing! Lolz!...I might edit the first prologue. Well Review I wont continue until there are more than b 5-6 reviews /b pweeeease? okay?

* * *


End file.
